


Springtime 42 Word Challenge

by The Hag (hagsrus)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 02:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18401573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagsrus/pseuds/The%20Hag





	Springtime 42 Word Challenge

"I think I love you."

"That's nice." Doyle checked his watch. "Right, it's past midnight so it's officially the first of April."

"Tell you April second, then?"

"If you know, not think. Better sleep on it."

"Will you tell me?"

"What, again?"


End file.
